


Under An Alien Sky

by Nununununu



Series: Comfortween 2020 [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Beach Holidays, Comfortween 2020, Day 9, Established Relationship, M/M, Rare Pairings, Sex, Slice of Life, Sunburn, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:49:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26892472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/pseuds/Nununununu
Summary: “Shit, Cap,” Stopping doing something suspiciously like picking his nose, Kraglin squints at Steve as he ducks in through the doorway of their little holiday home on the biggest stretch of beach he’s ever seen, “You’ve gone and got sunburned. Didn’t think you could do that.”
Relationships: Kraglin Obfonteri/Steve Rogers
Series: Comfortween 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948441
Kudos: 7
Collections: Comfortween 2020





	Under An Alien Sky

**Author's Note:**

> 9\. Trouble in Paradise  
> For the prompt _tropical vacation accident, sunburn, jellyfish sting, almost drowning, etc._

“Shit, Cap,” Stopping doing something suspiciously like picking his nose, Kraglin squints at Steve as he ducks in through the doorway of their little holiday home on the biggest stretch of beach he’s ever seen, “You’ve gone and got sunburned. Didn’t think you could do that.”

“Didn’t think I could either,” Wincing slightly, Steve huffs as he eases himself down rather gingerly onto the narrow strip of bed available, Kraglin sprawled in filthy leathers over the rest. The weather on this tropical planet might be pushing beyond what even Steve can tolerate comfortably come late afternoon, but he’s yet to see the other man even break a sweat.

“You want me to do something about that?” Scratching his head for a second, Kraglin then swings a leg over Steve’s hips, bracing one hand on the pillow as he leans forwards to rootle through a drawer with the other.

“I – don’t think that’d be that helpful right now,” Steve’s breath still catches even so, and he’s _tempted_. Has been thinking of it, in truth; the possibility leading to his earlier decision to forego his clothes.

“Nah,” Kraglin asserts even as he grabs for the mammoth-sized tub of lubricant their jovial alien hosts had identified for them through the use of helpful hand gestures, “Going by the smell of it, this’ll help.”

“You’re going to –” Steve starts, but the man’s already depositing a large dollop of it onto his stinging back.

The pain’s nothing – or it _should_ be nothing, or so Steve’s telling himself – but the relief of the coolness as Kraglin spreads it over his abused skin is still entirely welcome nonetheless.

“It does – kind of tingle,” Steve admits after a while, although he might well be referring to the _tingling_ going on somewhere else as well.

“Yeah?” Kraglin shifts above him, grinding against Steve’s ass, doing so a second time enthusiastically when Steve raises his hips to push back, “Don’t recall you mentioning that last night.”

“I must have been distracted,” Attempting to sound musing, Steve shifts up onto hands and knees, “Maybe we’d better check now?”

“You know, maybe we’d better,” Smirking, Kraglin winds a hand under him to grope happily at Steve’s rapidly hardening cock, and then he’s crowding back in against Steve most wonderfully and –

Yeah, it tingles all right.

Steve ends up biting at the pillow to muffle the strength of his moans, sunburn forgotten as if it never was.


End file.
